<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of Insanity by unholyc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534544">Edge of Insanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyc/pseuds/unholyc'>unholyc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, Begging, Biting, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyc/pseuds/unholyc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make me your toy.”</p><p>As the words hit him, all air relinquishes from his lungs. He suddenly stops his movements, pulling his fingers from you and leaving you to ride out your orgasm on your own. As you come back to reality, ready to return the favor, you realize that Saeran looks like he’s panicking.</p><p>“Saeran…? Sweetie? What’s wrong?” You inquire, still slightly out of breath.</p><p>“You… you told me to make you my toy.” Saeran blankly replies, his mint eyes locking with yours.</p><p>Your heart stops, and you feel like you’ve been punched in the gut. “Saeran… I…” You try to find the words, anything to explain why those words left your mouth, but you couldn’t think of an excuse other than the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran &amp; Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just started playing Mystic Messenger recently and oh boy do I love Saeran. My best friend and I have been obsessed with the concept of him roleplaying as Suit Saeran in the bedroom per MC's request and... yeah enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes flutter open, instantly squeezing shut once the brightness of the morning sun smacks your vision. After a few moments, you open them again slowly, blinking the sleep out of your eyes. A yawn bustles at the back of your throat, but you restrain it as you sit up, stretching your arms high above your head. Without a second thought, you glance towards the digital alarm clock on your nightstand, your eyes almost bulging out of your head when you see how late it is. You throw the covers off, beginning to roll out of bed before a hand grasps your wrist to stop you.</p><p>You look behind you, seeing your boyfriend Saeran look at you sleepily, “Sweetheart, where are you going?” He questions, an amused undertone in his voice.</p><p>Then it hits you, how could you forget? Today is a rare occasion; both of you have the day off. Usually at this time, you’d be making yourself busy with your Party Coordinator duties in the office that Jumin provided for you at the C&amp;R building, and Saeran would be working at the garden he has been putting countless hours into growing.</p><p>But today was different.</p><p>You both needed a break, and after some persuading from your fellow RFA members, they convinced you both to take the day off and spend it with each other.</p><p>“I… completely forgot,” A soft laugh rings out from your lips. Your muscles relax, and you roll back into bed with your beloved. “I’m not used to this… it feels wrong to not be working right now.”</p><p>Saeran smiles warmly at you, making your heart skip a beat, “I know what you mean… my hands are almost itching to get dirty in the garden... but I am so glad that we have this…” Saeran loops an arm around you, pulling you taut against his chest. “So, MC, what shall we do today?”</p><p>You purse your lips, humming softly to yourself as your brain plays out scenarios. Finally, you have an idea of how you want the day to go. “How about we start off the day by making breakfast together?”</p><p>It has been ages since you two cooked together, the last time being at least six months ago. Mornings together these days were usually rushed; quick turns in the shower, rushing around the kitchen to make toast, brief kisses, and then you’re off. With the entire day ahead of you both though, you finally have your chance to create a meal together.</p><p>Saeran rolls you over so you’re both facing each other. “That sounds wonderful, my MC.” A soft smile is painted across his face, and his hand comes up to gently brush your cheek. His touch causes your heart rate to speed up, and you lean into his hand as he cups your cheek.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to comprehend how beautiful you are, MC…” He thumbs at your cheek, his smile growing sweeter as he looks at you.</p><p>A blush rises to your cheeks and your lips part, but no words come out. The way he treats you always astounds you… the softness in his eyes, the gentleness in his touch. You don’t know if you’ll ever get used to it.</p><p>While you’re lost in thought, Saeran takes the opportunity and leans in, kissing you delicately. You gasp against his lips, completely caught off guard, but quickly lose yourself in it. Your eyes shut as your lips dance against his, the tenderness of the kiss sending an eruption of butterflies to your stomach. His arm around you pulls you closer, and with a tight hold on you, he rolls onto his back, bringing you with him. As you lay on top of him, you deepen the kiss, throwing your arms around his neck. A few more moments pass by before your lungs begin to burn, so you pull away, breathing heavily as you attempt to catch your breath.</p><p>Your lips tingle from the kiss, and your body aches for more. Without a second thought, you lean back in and connect your lips, the kiss taking on a fiercer tone this time. Saeran grunts in surprise, but kisses back with just as much passion. His hands run down to your thighs, and he gently takes hold of them. The action surprises you, making you cry out against his lips. He gently presses his hands against them as he sits up on the bed.</p><p>Catching on, you change positions so you can comfortably sit in his lap, your legs wrapped tightly around his torso. He breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against yours as he stares into your eyes with his mint ones, “MC… if we continue… I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself.”</p><p>The breath of air you were about to exhale catches in your throat, and a light blush raises to your cheeks, “But… I won’t want you to stop."</p><p>With your declaration, his hesitation snaps and he lurches forward, connecting your lips once again. This time, the gentleness of the kiss is gone, but the passion burns on, your lips moving together quickly. Suddenly, Saeran pulls away, causing a whimper to fall from your lips.</p><p>An amused laugh chimes from his lips, and the soft look he always peers at you with is replaced with one of pure desire. His lips find your neck, and you can’t hold back a moan as he begins to suck and bite at it.</p><p>“Sae…ran…” You whimper, his actions shooting pleasure straight to your core. You unknowingly grind down, causing a gasp to force its way from his lips.</p><p>“Princess…” He moans, biting down harshly at the place where your neck meets your shoulder. He sucks a love bite into your neck, his teeth constantly raking over your tender skin.</p><p>“Ahh!” You yelp, tightening your arms around his neck and pressing your growing heat against his growing bulge.</p><p>Saeran pulls away from your neck, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he sees the red mark he left upon your pale skin. Without hesitation, he leans in once again and catches your lips with his. As you continue to make out, he slides one of the hands that had been resting calmly on your thigh up to your lacey panties. You whimper against his lips as he brushes his fingers gently over your pussy, the only thing separating his fingers from you being the cotton of your soaked panties.</p><p>You pull away from the kiss breathlessly, burying your head in the crook of your boyfriend’s neck as he slides the fabric to the side, his finger finally delving into your aching heat. A cry falls from your lips as Saeran presses his finger deep inside you, looking for the spot that makes you see stars.</p><p>“Babe… I-“ You cut yourself off with a small scream as his long finger finds your g-spot, causing your vision to go white as he begins to firmly rub at the spot. Satisfied with your reaction, he slips in a second finger and rubs harder. Your arms unloop from around his neck and you throw them around his torso, digging your nails into his back. Satisfied with your reaction, his thumb finds your clitoris, rubbing firm circles into it as he does everything in his power to make you fall apart in front of him.</p><p>“I love you.” Saeran murmurs, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the side of your head as his fingers continue to rub against you.</p><p>“I-I love yo-you. So m…much.” You whimper out, tears springing to your eyes not only from the pleasure, but from the intensity of affection you can feel radiating from him. As you get closer to your release, your brain short-circuits, and you feel yourself losing touch with reality. You grip at him harder, your hips grinding down on his fingers and moaning loudly. As your orgasm hits you, you cry out to him.</p><p>“Make me your toy.”</p><p>As the words hit him, all air relinquishes from his lungs. He suddenly stops his movements, pulling his fingers from you and leaving you to ride out your orgasm on your own. As you come back to reality, ready to return the favor, you realize that Saeran looks like he’s panicking.</p><p>“Saeran…? Sweetie? What’s wrong?” You inquire, still slightly out of breath.</p><p>“You… you told me to make you my toy.” Saeran blankly replies, his mint eyes locking with yours.</p><p>Your heart stops, and you feel like you’ve been punched in the gut. “Saeran… I…” You try to find the words, anything to explain why those words left your mouth, but you couldn’t think of an excuse other than the truth.</p><p>“I…” He starts, reaching behind him to loosen your grip on him, before gently setting you on the bed in front of him, “I need to go.” Without another word, he leaps off the bed and quickly exits the room.</p><p>Almost instantly, you begin to cry. How could you be so stupid? Though it had been over a year since you successfully escaped Mint Eye, the wounds were still fresh for him. You had talked about how he treated you after his cleansing, and he made it clear that he probably would never forgive himself for the way he treated you. So how could you do this? How could you tell him to treat you in a way that he regretted every single day?</p><p>Tears spill down your cheeks, but there’s nothing you can do. You refuse to go after him, acknowledging that he needs time to himself after your selfish request. You pull your body up to his side of the bed, tentatively pulling yourself under the covers and burying your head into his pillow. His floral scent is all around you, and you feel comforted.</p><p>“It… will be okay.” You tell yourself, not fully believing it but forcing yourself to accept it for the time being. You shut your eyes tightly, hoping the exhaustion will hit you and you can find some peace in sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Saeran paces back and forth in your living room, his chest heaving as he recalls your words repeatedly. You wanted him to treat you how he treated you back then? But he was awful! He was verbally abusive, he starved you! His head pounds as the awful memories play in his head on loop, each memory focusing on the way you trembled in his presence, the way you called out for his counter persona Ray. Saeran stops, looking down at his hands as he trembles lightly.</p><p>He realizes there’s no point in playing the guessing game, and the only way to know what your reasoning behind the request would be to sit down and talk to you about it. After taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart, he decides he’s ready to face you again.</p><p>His steps towards your room are slow, almost as if he’s walking through a pool of molasses to get to you. Finally, he stops in front of the bedroom door. Saeran presses his ear against the door, listening for any noise inside of the room.</p><p>But there’s nothing.</p><p>Swallowing back his nervousness, he raises a clenched fist and lightly knocks on the door.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Sighing softly, his hand reaches towards the knob and slowly turns it. The door creaks open, and his fears of you not being there die down as he sees you asleep in the bed. He tiptoes towards the bed, making sure he doesn’t disturb your slumber. As he reaches you, his heart sinks as he notices the dried tears on your cheeks. With a sigh, he carefully sits on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“MC… my love. I… don’t understand your request,” he admits, “but I love you more than anyone in the entire world. I want to understand what you meant by saying that… I want to give you everything your heart desires.” Saeran gently brushes your hair from out of your face, then stands.</p><p>Everything will be okay. He’ll let you get the rest you so desperately need, and then you’ll talk things through, just as you always do.</p><p>---</p><p>You awake to the smell of bacon, and your stomach growls. For a moment, your heart soars as you think about Saeran cooking breakfast for the two of you.</p><p>But then the memories of what happened before you cried yourself to sleep hit.</p><p>Your anxiety now at peak keeps you in the bed. You want nothing more than to leap out of bed and run to your boyfriend, to cook with him and share sweet kisses. But because of your selfish request, you’re not sure if you can face him. You don’t even know if he wants to see you.</p><p>The memory of him running out of the room in a panic repeats in your head until your eyes are once again filled with tears. A deep sigh falls from your lips, and your options seem set in stone. You can either stay in here until he seeks you out to talk about what happened, or you can make your way to the kitchen and chance being pushed away. Your mind is leaning towards the first option, but then your stomach growls loudly, reminding you that you’re extremely hungry.</p><p>Second option it is.</p><p>You rise from your bed, slowly making your way to the bedroom door. You open it a crack and glance out, looking to see if Saeran is anywhere nearby.</p><p>He isn’t.</p><p>You open the door completely, leaving it open behind you as you slowly exit the room. The walk down the hall is faster than you hoped it would be, and you’re suddenly standing in the living room. From the living room you can see your boyfriend standing at the stove, cooking bacon and humming softly to himself.</p><p>Seeing him makes your stomach tighten in knots, but you assure yourself that it would be okay. You two have been through so much worse, you can make it through this.</p><p>Quietly you step into the kitchen, awkwardly standing there as you try to come up with a way to get his attention. Luckily for you, he sees you in his peripheral vision and he turns, a look of adoration in his eyes as he sees you. The way he looks at you catches you off guard, shouldn’t he be upset to see you? You hurt him!</p><p>“My darling.” Saeran whispers, quickly making his way over to you and pulling you into a gentle hug. As he lets you go from his arms, his hand reaches down to tilt your head up and he presses a soft kiss to your lips. Before you have the chance to bring up what happened merely an hour before, he turns back around to continue cooking, “I’m going to make eggs to go along with the bacon. You prefer sunny side up, correct?”</p><p>“I… yeah… but-“ You start, but the words die in your throat as he turns to you again, handing you a glass of orange juice.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a seat at the dining table? I won’t take too long to finish up.”</p><p>Though you were baffled by the way he was acting, you accepted the glass without a fuss and went to go sit at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Why wasn’t he bringing it up? Did you dream the entire thing? No, you couldn’t have. You still felt dreamy from the mind-blowing orgasm he gave you earlier. So why wasn’t he talking about it? Did he want to pretend it never happened?</p><p>Within a few minutes, Saeran makes his way over to the table with two plates, both full of bacon and eggs. You quietly thank him as he hands you a plate, and the two of you silently dig in. The silence isn’t unpleasant, but there is undoubtedly an elephant in the room. You silently finish your food, once again thanking him for the delicious meal.</p><p>“Would you like seconds? There’s still some bacon left-“</p><p>“No- it’s okay. Thank you though, it was delicious. Your cooking skills never cease to amaze me.” You admit, your cheeks heating up slightly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Saeran beams at you, “allow me to do the dishes then.” He stands, taking both of your plates to the sink. The sound of running water fills the room, and you can do nothing but watch as he cleans the plates you both used. After he finishes, he places them back in their rightful spots, then makes his way back to the dining table.</p><p>“We… we should talk.” You quietly state, making sure your eyes stay planted on the table.</p><p>You hear a sigh fall from his lips, and then his chair screeches as he pulls it out and takes a seat. His hands reach for yours, tenderly taking them in his. At the contact, you decide to finally look up at your lover. You were excepting anger, or sadness, or even disgust, but no. His mint eyes are full of curiosity, and he stays silent, waiting for you to speak.</p><p>“I’m sorry… that I said that. I think I got too overwhelmed from the pleasure, and it just slipped out…”</p><p>“The fact that it slipped out though,” Saeran starts, his hands squeezing yours gently, “means you’ve been thinking about it.”</p><p>Your teeth gently bite at your bottom lip as you take in his words. He’s right. You have been thinking about this for a while, it was only a matter of time before it came out.</p><p>“Yeah… I have been thinking about it.”</p><p>“I just… I would like to understand why. Why do you want me to treat you like… my toy? Back then… you were in so much pain,” Now sadness fills his eyes, and he chokes up as he continues, “I… I never want you to feel that way again. You were miserable. So, I… I just can’t understand why you’re asking this of me.” Saeran finishes, his eyes locking with your own.</p><p>“The way you treated me then was scary.” You admit, pursing your lips, “But… it also aroused me.” Saeran’s eyebrows raise, his eyes widening. His lips open to reply, but you continue. “Your words were harsh, Saeran, but you never did anything to physically harm me. The way you handled me… the way you spoke towards me… c-calling me your toy, your prey… it all turned me on immensely.” You finish, an obvious blush rising to your cheeks.</p><p>Saeran doesn’t respond for a moment, then sighs, “I… can’t say that I understand it. But… if you want… I am willing to give it a try.”</p><p>His words ring in your ears, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Please, don’t do this just for me.” You breathe, glancing down to the table.</p><p>“MC. Look at me.”</p><p>You look up, slightly shocked by the stern look on his face, but you keep your mouth shut and wait for him to continue.</p><p>“I want to make you feel good. Your pleasure brings me pleasure, so this will be for both of us. If we are going to do this though, I would like to set boundaries beforehand. There are some things I just… won’t say.”</p><p>You nod your head in agreement. Saeran stands pushing in his chair before extending a hand towards you, “Let’s discuss this more in the living room.”</p><p>---</p><p>You’re sat on Saeran’s lap, your head tucked into his neck as you enjoy the feel of him close to you. You both sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company. Though this day isn’t turning out exactly as you had originally hoped, you still were glad that you got this chance to be close to your love.</p><p>“So… boundaries.” You finally murmur, deciding that you can’t take the silence anymore.</p><p>“I… don’t want to use any of the derogatory terms that I used back then… I can’t. It’s… too much for me.” Saeran explains, his arms that are snaked around you tightening.</p><p>“That’s o-okay!” You rush out, your mind running on autopilot suddenly, “I… don’t want that. I don’t want to be called those things.”</p><p>“So then… what do you want me to call you? What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Your face burns in embarrassment at his question, and your heart pounds. You’ve never been good at expressing exactly what you want, especially in the bedroom, so this was difficult for you, “Your toy. I… I want you to call me your toy, and your prey, and… and I want you to be rough with me, without hurting me. Just like back then. I… want to be treated like I belong to you… like I’m your property.”</p><p>Saeran holds you in silence, his face burning at what you’re asking of him. Though he would hate to admit it, his cock begins to harden as his interest in the game that you want to play increases. He takes a deep breath, aiming to calm himself down a bit. “Okay. Let’s try it out.”</p><p>You pull back from his neck, pressing your forehead against his, “If you change your mind during it… please… don’t continue for my sake. I only want this if you’re comfortable.</p><p>Saeran smiles at you, nodding his head, “The moment I feel like it’s going too far, I’ll stop.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rummage through your closet, looking for the dress you wore back in Magenta. Part of you wanted to throw it away once you and Saeran had escaped, but something in you stopped yourself from doing so. Maybe it was the fact that the dress was a present from Ray, or that you shared your first kiss with him in it. Whatever the reason, you finally have a reason to wear it again. Slipping it on, you can almost feel yourself returning to that princess room that Ray had prepared for you. The dress still faintly smells of roses, but you were sure that was from the floral detergent that Saeran insisted you buy.</p><p>Saeran decided that he should change in the guest room, not only so that when you saw each other it would feel more real, but also so he could “get into character” as he put it. Swallowing hard as an attempt to calm your nerves, you decide to go lay on the bed while you wait for him. Although you’re immensely excited for what is to come, you can’t help but be a little nervous.</p><p>Your sex life with Saeran isn’t completely vanilla; you two have delved into light forms of bondage, used sex toys and blindfolds, but that’s about it. You enjoy what the two of you do together, but there’s always been a part of you that’s yearned for more. The way Saeran treated you on your eighth day in Magenta planted a submissive seed deep inside of you. Over the year since you both escaped, small things Saeran has done has only watered it and helped it grow. So, now you’re here, an orange rose fully bloomed inside of you, and Saeran is the only one who can tend to it.</p><p>A few minutes pass of you laying on the bed, lost in thought, and Saeran still hasn’t shown up. As you realize this, your stomach tightens in knots as you begin to worry that he changed his mind about the entire thing. What if he thought you were a freak for wanting him to be dominant with you? What if your request had truly gotten to him and caused him to break down? You know that Magenta still is, and always will be, a sensitive topic for him. How could you be so selfish and ask him to do this for you? As you begin to consider going to check on him, you’re pulled out of your thoughts with a sharp knock at the bedroom door.</p><p>You bolt up, standing straight as you watch the door shake from his powerful raps. You stand there, glued to your spot beside the bed as you wait to see what happens next. Fear swells in your stomach for a moment as you’re dragged back to your room in Magenta, a memory of Saeran pounding on your door bubbling to the front of your mind. The first time he came to see you as his counter persona, he knocked in a similar way. You chide yourself for becoming scared, even if it was only for a moment. You know you have nothing to fear, that he’ll never be like that again. Another rapid knock pulls you from your memories.</p><p>It hits you that he’s waiting for you to open the door, for you to be prepared to start the charade. Before you realize it, you’ve opened the door, and there he is. Saeran no longer has the suit that he wore in Magenta, so instead he settled on wearing the baby pink suit that he recently purchased for the upcoming RFA party. You don’t mind that he doesn’t completely fit the part though; in fact, it probably is a good thing that he doesn’t. This way, you know for sure that this isn’t real, that he isn’t the Saeran that he was during those few fearful days in Magenta.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Saeran sneers, “has my toy forgot her place during my absence? Has the princess forgotten who truly owns her?”</p><p>His words send tingles of pleasure straight to your core, and you can tell you’re already growing wet.</p><p>Though the situation already has you tingling, a small part of you screams in fear. Your mind hums as you skit through possible replies, but you can’t focus on picking one. You take in his sight, the way his suit fits him perfectly, the disheveled way his hair falls, the cold expression he’s shooting you, and it’s almost too much.</p><p>“I’m… sorry.” You choke out, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves. You never would’ve imagined being this nervous. You know that he isn’t him, but you feel a part of yourself craving confirmation that this isn’t real, that this is just roleplay.</p><p>“Princess?” Saeran inquires softly, and you can tell by the way he says it that he’s worried about you. Instantly, all your fears are gone. You hate yourself for doubting him, even if it was only a little bit, but you’re incredibly thankful that he broke character to give you this. You shoot him a reassuring smile and shut your eyes, getting your mind back in the zone after this small hiccup. After a moment of composing yourself, you open them again and look your boyfriend directly in the eyes.</p><p>“Yes…?” You shyly retort, smiling warmly up at him.</p><p>Saeran shoots you a sweet smile in return, and then it’s game on.</p><p>“Oh, good. I was worried that you were broken,” he snidely comments, barging in the room and slamming the door behind him, “I would hate to play with a broken toy. I’m glad you’re still of some use to me, even after all this time.”</p><p>Your mind wonders to how you spoke to him back in Magenta when he acted like this. You know that you put up a fight then, and you’re glad you did, but a part of you wants to just give into his dominance now. A bigger part of you resists though, remembering the way he grew frustrated when you didn’t bend to his will.</p><p>Yes, that will do.</p><p>You narrow your eyes at him, crossing your arms across your chest as you shoot a defiant look towards him.</p><p>“What’s wrong, princess? So scared that you can’t make a sound?”</p><p>“That’s not it,” You coolly reply, “I just won’t feed into this. You want me to be scared, don’t you? You want me to instantly give in. Well, I hate to break it to you, but I’m not going to give you it that easily.”</p><p>In an instant, Saeran lunges forward. A yelp leaves your lips as he grabs you by your shoulders, pushing you until your back hits the closed bedroom door. You gaze at your boyfriend with wide eyes, and he smirks in response. Quickly, he leans in and roughly captures your lips with his.</p><p>You roughly kiss Saeran, your mind melting with the feeling of his soft lips on yours. His body pins you against the door, and his hands switch positions. One reaches toward your hip, taking hold of it tightly. The other combs into your hair, gently stroking your locks before his hand snaps shut, fisting your hair tightly.</p><p>You gasp against his lips, but that only adds fuel to the fire. He tugs harshly on your hair, drawing a moan from your lips. He uses that as an excuse to plunge his tongue into your mouth, causing you to fall apart against him even quicker. You begin to lose yourself in the kiss, and then it hits you. That’s what he wants. His intention was to trap you and catch you off guard, then to break you into submission. But you won’t give up, not this easily. Not this early into the game of cat and mouse that you both are eager to play.</p><p>Your hands move up to his shoulders, pushing as hard as you can. Just as you had hoped, the kiss breaks. But Saeran won’t let you win that easily. His fist that’s locked in your hair holds tight, pulling as you attempt to gain distance between you two. You howl in pain, quickly dropping your hands from his shoulders. Saeran cocks his head to the right, a puzzled look on his face, “Do you really think you have any say in what happens to you?”</p><p>The little amount of distance you secured is breached, and it’s like you never pushed him away in the first place.</p><p>“You don’t want to kiss me that bad? Fine. You’ll regret it though,” He darkly promises.</p><p>His fist full of your hair tugs to the side, painfully tilting your head so that your neck is on full display, and then he’s descending upon you. His lips latch onto the tender skin where your neck and shoulder meet, and you can do nothing but hopelessly stand there as he sucks love bites into your vulnerable skin. Teeth scape against you, drawing moans from you, and you can’t help yourself anymore.</p><p>Without realizing it, your hands that have been limply residing by your hips jerk up, desperately grabbing onto his back and pulling his body closer to yours. At this point, there’s absolutely no room to escape.</p><p>As his teeth abuse your sensitive skin, Saeran presses a knee between your legs, spreading them apart just a bit. His hand that is tightly locked on your hip moves to your thigh, taking hold of it and tugging it forward. You get the message, all thoughts of fighting back gone as you mindlessly lift your leg up to wrap it around Saeran. With this new position, you’ve opened your body more to him.</p><p>His lips drift across your skin, brutally sucking biting marks into it, staking his claim on you. The hand he planted in your hair withdraws. His hands move to the hem of your black dress, hiking it up so that your panties are exposed.</p><p>His lips leave your neck, and you find yourself gasping for air. Saeran has never done anything like this. Sure, he would leave a love bite or two on you every so often, but never in the marathon-like way he just did. The sensation of him sucking and biting at your skin has always been a major turn on, but this is different. He’s left his mark on you. You know that your neck has got to be covered in them at this point, and you know he did it to lay his claim on you.</p><p>“Did you enjoy that, princess?” His lips whisper as they find your ear, sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>Now that his lips are away from you, no longer tormenting you and clouding your mind, you quickly grasp at the headstrong role you decided you would play at the start of this all. You huff a little, your hands slipping from his back as you look for a chance to gain the upper hand. But your plan is quickly foiled.</p><p>Now that your panties are exposed, it’s easy for him to drive you further into insanity. One his hands slips underneath you, resting on the upper part of your thigh of the leg that he has hitched around him. You begin to put up a fight, but then his other hand descends.</p><p>Saeran’s large hand slips into the front of your panties, not giving you a moment to breathe as two long fingers trail down your soaking cunt. Without a warning, they plunge into your desperate hole.</p><p>“My goodness, princess. You’re soaking already” He states, his fingers slowly fucking into you. Though after a moment he grows frustrated with the limited mobility due to you still being in your panties. After a quick thought, he decides to quickly flex his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, drumming them ruthlessly against your g-spot.</p><p>You throw your head back against the door, the pain of hitting your head against it distracting you momentarily before the pleasure that your boyfriend is giving you quickly overpowers it. You squeeze your eyes shut, shaking your head quickly in retort to his previous statement.</p><p>“Oh? If that’s not it… then perhaps it’s the power I have over you that made you this excited.” Saeran offers, causing your eyes to burst open, “Oh! That got your attention. I must’ve hit the nail right on the head. Then it’s true, isn’t it? You enjoy being overpowered.” He sneers, his lips finding your ear once again as he huskily whispers, “You like it. You like being my toy.”</p><p>Unable to speak up to deny it, you realize you must gain control over the situation and fast, or else you’ll lose to him. A small part of you reminds you that you plan to lose to him anyways; that <em>was </em>what you decided from the beginning.</p><p>But you aren’t ready to give up control just yet.</p><p>Your hand shoots down, quickly grasping at the wrist of the hand that he has inside of your panties. You pull harshly, slipping his fingers from your tight heat. His fingers glisten with your arousal, further driving in the point that you <em>love </em>this.</p><p>Your hands reach to his shoulders, and this time you’re successful in pushing his body away from yours. Quickly, you move past him, pulling the skirt of your dress down and swirling to a stop once there’s a few feet of distance between you two.</p><p>Saeran turns, his fingers in his mouth as he sucks your essence off them. The act is so lewd and surprising that you find yourself gasping, and you unintentionally take a step back. He pulls his clean fingers from his mouth, a playful smirk painted across his face as he mirrors you, taking a step forward so that no distance is created. You keep moving backwards until you hit the edge of the bed, collapsing backwards and squealing in surprise as your back hits the soft mattress. Saeran laughs manically, quick steps leading him straight towards you until he’s towering over your petite body. You try to create more distance by pushing yourself farther up the bed, resting in the middle of it, but Saeran quickly climbs on the bed after you.</p><p>“Trying to run away already? Well, that won’t do. You’re <em>mine</em>.” Saeran moves so that he’s hovering over your body, placing his hands at either side of your head so that you’re trapped beneath him. Your breathing increases as you stare up at him. “That innocent look on your face is really starting to piss me off.” His voice growls, and with that, he droops down to catch your lips with his.</p><p>The kiss is just as rough as the ones from earlier. Your lips move feverishly with his, and you groan as he suddenly sucks your lower lip into his mouth, harshly biting at it. He growls in an animalistic way, pulling away from your lips and moving in to attack your already marked-up neck with more kisses and bites. You moan at his harshness, your hips involuntarily thrusting up as you try to get your arching heat some sort of relief.</p><p>Saeran laughs at your failed attempt to gain some sort of friction, “Really? You’re getting <em>this </em>worked up over just a little kissing and biting? That’s pathetic.”</p><p>Your lips open to reply, but only a whimper falls from them. At this point, you’re exhausted from fighting back. You want him to take you, to own you, to break you in the most wonderful ways. Feeling vulnerable, your hands reach up to grab at him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch me.” He roughly grabs your hands, pinning them above your head, “Keep these here, or else I’ll have to bind them. If you want me to play with you, you better do as I tell you.” He declares, letting your wrists go when he’s sure that you’ll stay in place.</p><p>While he was preparing for the game you two were playing in the guest room, he considered bringing in something to restrain your hands with. He quickly shot the idea down though. A logical part of him told him that bondage, though you two had done light forms of it in the past, was too intense to integrate into your roleplay… for now. You two were playing a potentially dangerous game after all, one that could quickly spiral out of control if not closely monitored.</p><p>Your hands shake lightly as he continues his assault of kisses and bites on your neck, each one sending signals of arousal quaking through your entire body. Suddenly, his hands move to your breasts, roughly grabbing them and fondling them through your dress. He pinches your nipples, causing your body to jerk and your hips to thrust up once again.</p><p>Saeran grins wickedly at you, “Does her royal highness enjoy when I’m rough with her?” He mocks, pinching them once again.</p><p>You whimper lightly, “Saeran… more.”</p><p>“Toys don’t get to decide how they’re played with.” Saeran jeers, his words causing blinding white arousal to rush through your body. He shoves his hands behind your back, finding the zipper to your dress and hastily tugging it down. Within moments your dress is yanked off you and you’re left in the black lace lingerie set that you’d been dying to show him. Saeran’s eyes darken with lust as they rake over your dainty body, a predatory glint to them. “So, the princess got all dressed up for me… well, I’m afraid I have no choice now but to eat you up.”</p><p>You cry out as his lips once again find your neck, continuing his torment of rough kisses and bites. Saeran kisses down to your chest, pulling away as he gets there. You sigh in relief, eager to have a moment to catch your breath. You’re surprised that Saeran is <em>this </em>into character, but you love it. Every word and action he does is sending you further and further into damnation.</p><p>Saeran grabs your bra, tearing it from your body and tossing it behind him. It happens so quickly that you don’t even realize what’s happening until he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, teeth firmly grazing over it. Not wanting to leave your other breast unattended, he reaches a hand over to it and cups it firmly, his pointer finger and thumb tweaking at the defenseless nipple.</p><p>“Fuck!” You shout in surprise, your hands falling from where he placed them and tangling in his hair.</p><p>Saeran considers getting onto you for disobeying his orders, ideas of punishments flurrying through his mind before he decides against it. It is the first time you two have done anything like this, and the last thing he wants is to take it too far and scare you. Though, he makes a mental note to discuss the scenarios he imagined of you two with you later…</p><p>His mouth leaves your nipple with a pop, and he grins wildly at you, “Are you enjoying this, my toy?” Do you love when I’m rough with you?” He sneers, his head bowing to suck love bites into your vulnerable breast.</p><p>You whimper in reply, your mouth not working as he mocks you.</p><p>“You’re helpless against me, princess. You’re my toy, and I’m going to take you to the edge of sanity and back. But I know you won’t complain about it, <em>you enjoy this</em>. You enjoy being my prey, being bent to my will,” He pauses, giving your breast one more nip before kissing down your stomach towards the waistband of your panties, “Face it, you want to please me. You want me to trap you here and never let you go. Admit it.”</p><p>You stare at Saeran wide-eyed, your mouth agape. It’s like he’s reading your mind, saying everything that you’ve only dreamed of hearing. The rebel in you flares up once again, and you find yourself wanting to fight against him again, wanting to tell him that it’s not true. But if you said that, he would know it’s a lie; after all, you <em>asked </em>him to do this. You aren’t in Magenta, and he’s proved multiple times tonight that he isn’t the version of himself that he’s playing as, so what point is there in lying to not only him but yourself? Why not just lose yourself in the moment?</p><p>“I…” Your mind is swimming, searching for the words to say. With how worked up Saeran has you, it’s hard to string a sentence together at this point. “I want to please you. I want to be your toy. I want you… to… to trap me, and never let me go. Please… please make me feel good…” A phone call you had with Saeran in Magenta surfaces to the top of your brain, one where he referred to himself as your master. Once the word plays in your head, there’s no turning back. “Master.” You finish with a small whimper, face burning in shame from the words that just escaped your lips.</p><p>Saeran’s eyes widen a little, surprised at the title you give him, but his shock quickly melts away. He looks at you with a pleased expression, and then everything happens so fast.</p><p>Your panties are ripped from your lower half, aggressively discarded to the bedroom floor with your other clothes. It hits you that you’re now completely bare while your boyfriend is still fully clothed, and something about it just screams <em>power </em>and <em>dominance</em>. Saeran hastily works to get you into the position that he’s been dreaming about all day. His hands roughly grab your legs, throwing them over his shoulders, and it hits you what he plans to do next.</p><p>“My, my… princess, you are absolutely <em>soaked</em>.” He runs a finger up your slit, collecting some of your wetness before using it to lightly rub over your clit.</p><p>Your hips jerk and you whimper softly, longing for more contact than just this light touch.</p><p>His free hand slams down, steadily pinning your hips to the bed as he continues his gentle assault. A whine catches in your throat, and you strain to sit up, leaning back on your elbows as you curiously watch your boyfriend.</p><p>His mint eyes catch yours, and he temporarily breaks character as his eyes gaze at yours, growing soft and full of total adoration. But before you can say anything about it, his eyes change to something a little more sinister. Suddenly, he leans down and licks a stripe up your dripping heat. A loud moan rips from your lips, and you attempt to buck your hips as his tongue traces over your twitching clit. His hand stays planted on your hip, keeping you squirming under him. Drinking in your reaction, he goes for another lick, but this time he stays at your clitoris, sucking it between his lips.</p><p>Your reaction is electric.</p><p>A sob falls from your lips as you fall back to the bed, not able to hold yourself up any longer. Your hands grasp for the sheets, fisting them tightly as something to stabilize you.</p><p>Saeran flicks his tongue quickly over your clit, driving your crumbling mind into overdrive with pleasure. His eyes flicker up to you, admiring how far gone you already are… ‘<em>and this is just the beginning’ </em>he thinks to himself<em>. </em>His free hand sneaks up to your hole, and he gently runs two fingers over it. Saeran collects some of your wetness over his fingertips, then lines the two fingers up with your needy hole. Without a warning, they shove into your warmth.</p><p>“SAERAN” You shout in surprise, your walls clenching tightly around his long fingers as he begins to thrust them in and out of you, setting a steady pace. Your hips snap down, doing their best to meet with his fingers as he continues to hastily finger you.</p><p>“What happened to calling me master?” Saeran lightly teases as he curls his fingers, searching for the spot inside of you that makes you see stars.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry, master. You’re just so… good at pleasing your toy. I forgot my place.” You whine, your eyes flicking towards him as you anticipate his reaction.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to remind you of it, then.” A few moments pass by, and then suddenly he hits it. One of your hands leaves the bed, rushing up to your mouth so that you stifle the scream that threatens to slip out.</p><p>Suddenly, everything stops.</p><p>Saeran’s fingers are still inside of you but have ceased all movements. His mouth leaves you, and he locks eyes with you, “Don’t you dare hide your moans from me, princess. Everything you are belongs to me, which includes the sounds you make. Holding them back means you’re withholding part of yourself from me, which is unacceptable.”</p><p>Suddenly, Saeran’s fingers press against your g-spot, beginning to roughly rub against the walnut-sized tissue. Unable to hold back, you shout in pleasure, tears springing in your eyes from the pleasure.</p><p>“That’s right.” Saeran cackles, raising his eyebrows in amusement, “Don’t you dare hold anything back from me, my toy.” Satisfied with your reaction, his fingers resume their assault, focusing on hitting your sweet spot every time they re-enter you. His mouth swoops down, sucking your clit back between his lips. His teeth graze against the bundle of nerves, sending electric shocks of pleasure throughout your entire body, and he just keeps going on and on. His tongue begins circling the nub, then suddenly flicks roughly against it in repeated motions.</p><p>Already pent up from all the teasing and unable to delay your release any longer, you fall apart under your boyfriend’s care. Your body shakes as you hit your peak, coming undone from Saeran’s persistent efforts. Your chest heaves, and you feel like you’re going to pass out from the pleasure.</p><p>Saeran continues his assault, guiding you through your mind-blowing orgasm. As your breathing begins to steady, he slows to a stop, removing his now wrinkly fingers from your warmth and lifting his soaked face so that he can see you. Seeing your arousal all over his face causes a blush rise to your cheeks, but it’s clear that he doesn’t give a damn. Saeran gently places your legs down on the bed, leaving them spread open as he crawls up so he can once again tower over your trembling body.</p><p>Without a word, he connects your lips with his. You cringe as you taste yourself on his mouth, but quickly get over it as you roughly kiss him. Your arms instinctively loop around his neck, pulling him down to you as your lips harshly dance together. Hesitantly, you pull away and gaze into his eyes. He raises his eyebrows at you, waiting for you to explain yourself for breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Master… I want to… uh…” Your cheeks heat up as you try to find the right words, “I want to repay the favor.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment, suddenly feeling incredibly small under your boyfriend.</p><p>Saeran can tell you’re feeling ashamed at your request being shot down, so he decides to elaborate, “Why should a toy like you get the honor of sucking my cock? No, tonight there’s only one place my cum is going… and it’s inside of you, princess.”</p><p>Your cheeks flush as you stare up at him wide-eyed, unable to formulate a response to his crude words. Saeran sits up, ditching the pink jacket he’s wearing and tossing it to the floor. Next his hands reach his waist, popping the buttons on his white dress pants before his fingers quickly yank down the zipper. He shimmies his pants halfway down his legs, before getting frustrated and rolling off the bed. He quietly grumbles to himself as he completely rids himself of them, leaving him in just his dress shirt and boxers.</p><p>You bite your lip, trying to suppress a giggle as best you can, but ultimately ending up failing. His head snaps up as the sound leaves your lips, and he can’t help but smile at you.</p><p>“I’ll make you pay for laughing at me.” He threatens, though it holds no weight to it. His words, though meant to be taken harshly, are no match for the look his eyes hold: softness and delicateness.</p><p>Saeran strips off the remaining articles of clothes from his slim body, and you find yourself taking a moment to admire it. He’s nowhere near as frail as he used to be while a part of Mint Eye, though he has virtually no muscle. You don’t mind though, to you, he’s the most beautiful man in the entire world, and he always has been.</p><p>Saeran hops back on the bed, immediately climbing on top of you, “Beg me to fuck you.” He orders, his hands grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head.</p><p>“Please,” You plea to your boyfriend, “please fuck me. I need it so badly… I need you so badly. Remind your toy of her place, remind me who I belong to. Please.” A sob falls from your lips as your brain works into overdrive.</p><p>Saeran releases your hands, allowing you to snake your arms around his neck and pull him close to you. His lips find yours, moving firmly against them as he presses his chest against yours. He pulls away, much too soon for your taste, but one look at his leaking cock explains why.</p><p>You instinctively move your legs to wrap around his waist, your heels pressing into the small of his back. With this new position, you feel his cock brush your slit, making you whimper under him. He shoots you a pompous smile before his hand reaches down, gently grasping his length and lining it up with your aching hole.</p><p>Without warning, he gently pushes inside. Soft moans fall from your lips as you adjust to his size, not having taken him for some time now. Your lips part to complain about how soft he’s being, but just as they open, he pulls almost completely out and slams into you again.</p><p>He moans roughly as he sets a punishing pace, not showing you any sign of mercy as he plows you with a force that he never has before. Your arms fly from their position around his neck to his back, your fingernails dig into his back. You know that you’ll regret marking him like this later, but at this current moment, your mind is breaking from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that he’s showering you in.</p><p>“Please… please!” You cry, gripping tightly onto him as his speed increases.</p><p>“Please what?” He asks breathlessly, attempting to keep his dominant tone but at this point losing his composure.</p><p>“Please don’t stop!”</p><p>Saeran chuckles lowly, hands flying to position your legs a little bit higher so that he can drive into you deeper. With a newfound force, he thrusts into you harder, searching for the spot he knows will drive you insane.</p><p>“FUCK!” You shriek, losing every ounce of control you had as he focuses on hitting that one part of you.</p><p>Sweat drips down Saeran’s brow as he quickly grows tired, but he refuses to stop. The sight of you under him, hair cascading around your head with your eyes squeezed shut as he takes you to new heights is what drives him to give you more and more. You look beautiful like this, clinging onto your last bit of sanity as he gives you everything you could hope for.</p><p>Sensing that you’re close, your boyfriend reaches a hand down to play with your clit, thumbing it with calculated movements and sending you crashing down to earth. Your walls clench tightly around him, fluttering around him as you come undone under him. The feeling drives him closer to the edge, but he knows he’s not quite there yet. Exhaustion hits him hard, but he continues for your sake, continuing to fuck you roughly through your orgasm.</p><p>As you start to come back to reality, the afterglow of your release tingling throughout your entire body, you open your eyes slowly.</p><p>Saeran is above you, panting quietly as he slows his movements, then coming to a complete stop. His face is covered with sweat, his white hair sticking to his forehead, but you think he looks beautiful. You gaze lovingly at him, trying to gather yourself to thank him before it hits you. He hasn’t reached his climax yet.</p><p>“Saeran?” You question, but before you can get any more words out, he gently grabs hold of you, bringing you to his body as he rolls you both over. Now he’s the one under you, and you’re on top.</p><p>He’s still painfully hard inside of you, and the movements cause him to twitch, reminding both of you that he has yet to cum.</p><p>“Now, my toy,” He begins, and you can hear the tiredness and strain in his voice, “you will take it from here. You better do a good job too… or else.” He threatens lightly, but there’s no weight behind it. It’s clear that he’s hit his limit, but he wants to finish strong for you.</p><p>“Thank you, master. I’ll take care of it from here. I’m going to take good care of you.” You promise with a smile painted across your face. Saeran looks like he wants to make a snarky remark, but as you begin slowly bouncing on his cock, all thoughts other than <em>you </em>dissolve.</p><p>His hands sluggishly reach for your hips, holding them lightly as you continue to bring your love to the edge. Saeran has broken character at this point, his eyes are screwed shut and his head is tilted back against the headboard in pleasure as you guide him towards his release. You don’t mind though; he’s done so much for you today and you are so grateful to have him in your life.</p><p>“Please… please.” He softly begs, his eyes gently opening to watch you on top of him.</p><p>“I’m going to give you everything you need, I promise. That’s what I was made for, right? I was made for you and only you. To please you… to be with you… to love you.” You softly affirm, speeding up your movements as you feel him get closer and closer to falling.</p><p>“That’s right… you were made for me, and I was made for you. We belong together.” He confirms.</p><p>Your throw your arms around his neck, leaning in and gently kissing him. Though the kiss is soft, the passion between you two heats up more than ever. Saeran loses his patience, doing his best to meet you as he thrusts his hips up. He hits the edge, falling apart beneath you. Warm seed fills you, though the act is dirty you almost find it comforting. You continue riding him through his climax, slowing to a stop when you feel him soften inside of you.</p><p>The kiss breaks, and you lean back, smiling widely at him. He helps lift you off him, and then you collapse on his chest. His arms fling around you cuddling you close to him as he revels in the acts that just took place between you two.</p><p>Suddenly, you have the urge to cry. Holding back tears, you look up at your love, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you… fuck, I love you so much, Saeran.”</p><p>“My love. My princess. My MC. I would do anything to see you smile, I feel so happy that I could make one of your fantasies come true. I love you too, and I always will.</p><p>Tears spill down your cheeks as you’re overcome with a deep feeling of affection for your boyfriend. His lips part, his eyes widening as he watches you sob quietly underneath him. His arms bring you closer into his embrace, and his thumbs go to your eyes to wipe your tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” You admit, a small laugh falling from your lips as you realize how ridiculous you must look.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. We did do something intense, so I think your body is reacting in a natural way. I’ll hold you until you feel better.” He promises, his mint eyes full of adoration as he peers into yours. You stay like that for a while, and eventually your sobs come to a stop. He doesn’t let go of you though, he only pulls you closer.</p><p>“What… did you think of it?” You finally ask, your chest feeling heavy as you anticipate his answer.</p><p>“I enjoyed it. I like having you bent to my will.” He lightly teases, musical laughter ringing from him as he drinks in your reaction, “On a serious note, I enjoyed it more than I originally imagined. It felt… different from how it was back then. I think… I think I want to do it again… if you want to, that is!” He quickly adds, his cheeks growing red.</p><p>“I… would love to do it again. I agree, it felt different. You were saying similar things to what you did back then… but it was you. I could tell it was. I must confess… I was a little scared at first… but then I saw your eyes. They’re nothing like they were back then… so after just one look at them, and I knew I had nothing to fear.” You explain, “Also… if we do it again… I think I want to go further.”</p><p>Saeran takes a moment to soak in your words, then hums softly, “I agree… but let’s talk about that more in the future, okay?” Saeran requests.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay! Now, are you hungry? I’m sure you burned up a lot of your energy while we were playing.” Saeran laughs awkwardly, his cheeks growing red.</p><p>“Hmm. I guess I <em>could </em>eat.” You exasperate, grinning widely at him.</p><p>“Why don’t we go make a small snack? Then we can go tend to the garden together!” Saeran suggests with twinkles in his eyes.</p><p>“The garden? I thought this was our day off!” You tease him lightly.</p><p>“O-Oh, well it is! But we can have our snack there… together! Also, I really should check up on it and make sure everything is tended to.” He gingerly explains.</p><p>“That sounds good, honey.” You sigh, your heart fluttering at the thought of going to his beautiful garden together, “But first… we should probably get ourselves cleaned up.”</p><p>“Of course, my love. I’ll go get a shower going if you want to grab some towels? Oh, can I wash your hair!?” Saeran asks excitedly, his face lighting up at the thought.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d ask that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this! Comments and feedback are always welcome!</p><p>Twitter - @loveunholycs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>